1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clamp mechanism, and more particularly to a clamp mechanism clamping an electronic device and connecting an object to the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an object, such as protective glass, is attached to a display device via adhesive. The adhesive, however, when used to attach heavy objects is susceptible to failure after a period of use, causing the object fall.